Hachi shouldn't spy
by FireArtist
Summary: Hachi is a new finder, and doesn't understand that what happens on a mission, stays on the mission. But will he learn? Yuvi Yuu/Lavi, slash...read please.


It was dinner-time at the Black Order and one small group of Finders were discussing recent missions, while pigging out on Jerry's famously delicious food.

"..and then Krory-sama burst into tears. Apparently he had never seen one before and didn't know what is was."

Everyone laughed heartily, only slightly poking fun at the Vampire-like Exorcist.

"He's so nice, except when he's fighting." A finder called Michael said, reaching for a bread roll. All the others nodded.

"He's one of the best to go on a mission with. And he actually cares about our safety like Allen-sama and Lenalee-sama." Chirped Toma, as he tucked into his dish.

"You mean like everyone except Kanda?" A voice pointed out bitterly.

Toma frowned. "Even if he's a bit cold, he still must have our respect. He is Kanda-SAMA."

A burly finder by the name of Chuck frowned and asked in a low voice, "Does he have another name or was he just hatched and given that name?"

A few malicious chuckles followed that but some didn't laugh. Chuck peered at them

"What? You don' think it's funny? No-one knows his other name and he's a big enough bastard that it could be true. I mean, what sort of mother must he have had!"

Toma glared at him. "That's really not funny. If you knew of Kanda-sama's origins then you wouldn't find it so funny."

Chuck frowned even more. "Eh? What do'ya mean by that Toma?"

"Kanda-sama is a second Exorcist."

Unease spread through the group, and despite seeing his mistake Chuck sniffed.

"W-well that doesn't mean he isn't a callous bastard. He doesn't give a damn about anyone."

A voice piped up. "Except Lavi-sama."

Everyone turned to stare at the newest finder to the group, a young man named Hachi.

"Huh? What are you talking about Hachi, he hates Lavi-san most of all!" A finder exclaimed, almost dropping his hot food on himself.

"But..But they're together aren't they?" Hachi sputtered. "I was on a mission with them and..." He trailed off at the disbelief in his comrades faces. "It's true!" He insisted.

"Calm down Hachi," Toma said quickly seeing how flustered the man was getting, not to mention loud, "What happened on your mission to think such a ludicrous thing?"

Hachi took a deep breath and looked around his companions, looking slightly unnerved by all the attention. But steeling himself, he answered...

**FLASHBACK...**

"Hachi!" Lavi called from the steps of the local police station, "You go back to the Inn and get some rooms, me and Yuu will check this out!"

"As you wish Lavi-sama." Bowing slightly, he walked off towards the Inn...

* * *

"What do you mean there's only two rooms left?" Hachi hyperventilated. All the rooms in this Inn were single so that meant that either he had to sleep elsewhere or the Exorcists had to share.

Imagining telling Kanda-sama he would have to comprimise strengthened his desparation.

"Are you sure? Are there no other accomodations we could have?" He pleaded wringing his hands. The receptionist on the other side of the table blinked.

"Um.. I'm sorry sir but there are no more available rooms and this is the only Inn in town."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll take the rooms."

Hahci walked slowly back to the station where the Exorcists were supposed to be interviewing a witness who had known something about the Innocence. He ran through his head the probablility of Kanda-sama sharing a room with Lavi-sama and if not whether Lavi-sama would let him sleep on the floor in his room.

Sighing in misery, he turned the corner and stopped. Down the street at the entrance to the police station were the Exorcists, bu they seemed very unhappy. Moving forward, now really unhappy to give Kanda-sama bad news he stopped again when they started shouting at each other. They had moved further away from him and were now standing at the entrance to an alleyway, Kanda-sama gesticulating wildly.

"Usagi-baka! What was that? What the hell happened to you in there?" Kanda-sama seemed very irate. Even more so than ususal.

Lavi looked unrepentant and grinned. "Watcha talkin' about Yuu?"

Kanda-sama's back stiffened, but because he was turned away from him, Hachi couldn't see his expression. He assumed it was from being called by his first name, according to the other finder's no-one else did and most barely even knew he had another name.

"Oh..I don't know, the fact that you made the eye-witness cry for no reason, which made her father the CHIEF OF POLICE, extremely unco-operative." At this Lavi-sama winced and stratched the back of his head.

"Aaah, yes. Well...shewasflrtnwiwhyuu..sndnjeaksnjfn.." The garbled mess that came out of the usually composed bookman's mouth made no sense to Hachi but seemed to register with the sword-wielder. his eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you talking about Lavi?"

The redhead scowled and crossed his arms.

"The very first thing I heard her say when we walked in was to her friends that she was gonna 'bag the hottie with the sword'."

Said sword hottie had completely frozen, obviously not used to being referred to in such a manner.

"Then when we were interviewing her she kept eying you and flirting with you, saying things like 'did you want to interview me privately Mr. Kanda?" Lavi-sama snorted and looked really, very angry. "Bitch. then tried to play footsie with you, but accidently hit me instead, fucking whore.." He muttered arms tightening where they were folded, words disintergrating into furious mumbles.

Kanda-sama seemed to tremble with anger before grasping the hilt of his sword, something Hachi had beeen told to fear, and slammed it against Lavi-sama's head.

"BAKA USAGI." Kanda-sama's voice had become even more furious, rumbling with anger. "You think that I care some cheap bitch thinks I look..hot.." He stumbled a that word, obviously not liking the sound of it refering to him. Hachi pitied the poor girl that had said such things about Kanda-sama.

"And why do you care?"

Hachi himself was wondering this but it was obviously because...

"You think that cause she flirts with me, I'm gonna leave you?"

Hachi ?Leave as in they were together now?Can't be, Kanda-sama beat Lavi-sama up and shouted at him all the way to this place, no-one would do that to a lover..would they?

"But Yuu, I..I don't like it." Hachi was seriously considering leaving, because if he got caught now, he dreaded to think what tortureous punishment he would receive from Kanda-sama.

"Don't like what? That she's a complete idiot who couldn't tell i couldn't stand the sight of her? What's the problems usagi I don't..."

"I was jealous alright!"

A stretched silence came with that statement.

"Jealous? how could you be.." Kanda-sama was once again interrupted, this time by Lavi-sama...kissing him. A gloved hand held the taller one's cheek and Hachi blushed to notice that Kanda-sama's hand was quite low on the redhead's back.

Pulling back, Hachi noticed that both were slightly redfaced and became even more so himself.

"Because," Lavi breathed, and Hachi leaned forward from his place just outside the alley, having crept closer once the two had moved further into the alley, "because she thought she could have you, all that is you, when I worked so hard to have you, and keep you with me, knowing that she could see how beautiful and incredible you are and thinking that she could just take it from me was unbearable..Yuu.."

With this the redhead just let his head drop onto Kanda-sama's chest, obscuring his features from Hachi's line of view.

"I don't think i would be able to bear it if anything took you from me.."

This seemed to garner a rection from the mostly still samurai.

"Baka" Came a soft voice, one that Hachi had never heard Kanda-sama use, "you think that I would ever go anywhere I didn't want to? That I would ever want to abandon you?"

A hand came up and stroked the bookman's cheek, before sharply slapping it, instantly ruining the soft mood.

The redhead grasped his cheek, looking sorrowful. Hachi gasped, what kind of masochist was Lavi-sama that he let Kanda-sama abuse him like that?

"Don't ever think that I would do something so idiotic ever again, or that anyone would tempt me to break the promise I made to you, baka-usagi. It's pitiable and demeaning to myself."

This made Lavi-sama grin though Hachi still thought that Kanda-sama wasn't lovable material, Lavi-sama obviously disagreed.

The redhead mock-saluted the swordsman, grinning brightly, "Yessir, Yuu-chan."

Another bonk on the head with the katana ended the moment for the lovers.

"Baka-usagi if you keep using that honorific, maybe I will leave you behind..in pieces."

The redhead gasped. "Oooh, how mean Yuu is! How..forceful." And with a lecherous grin, the redhead pounced on the irritated swordsman.

Pushing the taller teen into the wall, Lavi-sama and Kanda-sama kissed furiously, with quite a lot of roaming hands...

"..and so I wasn't killed by Kanda-sama for spying on them, i crept back to the hotel. For the rest of the mission I couldn't look either of them in the eye. I think Lavi-sama knew I had seen but I don't think Kanda-sama realise or I would be dead."

Finishing his story Hachi glanced at all the frozen faces of his comrades before...

"...I knew it."

"Had to be. I mean seriously it was obvious.."

"I always knew but I wanted for them to have their privacy.."

"...Kanda-sama having a lover? And feelings?" The second seemed more ridiculous than the first.

"Impossible!"

"What's impossible?" A cheerful voice broke through the rabble swifter than Mugen through an Akuma. All heads turned and froze in complete fear. Behind them were the subjects themselves, along with Allen-sama and Lenalee-sama.

"Yeah, what're you guys talking about so avidly?" Asked Allen, smiling cheerfully. No-one spoke. As the silence wore on, even Allen smile slipped a bit.

Finally Kanda che'd and stalked off with his usual soba and green tea, the rest of the Exorcists slowly following him in confusion.

A collective sigh went around the gossiping finders, the biggest belonging to Hachi. Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder and he squeeked in terror. Turning he saw the goofy smile of Lavi and partially relaxed.

"You know, when I didn't say anything to Yuu-kun about you seeing us, I didn't think you'd spread it around."

The hand tightened considerably.

"..Next time...don't go telling things that aren't your to tell or I'll let Yuu know of just who's been telling everyone about his personal, ever so extremely _private_ life, ne? Hachi-san?"

Nodding meekly, stunned with fright at the dark look in Lavi's lone eye, he stayed in that exact position until a deep voice sounded accross the dining hall.

"Baka-usagi what the fuck are you doing?" Came the angry voice of Kanda Yuu obviously finished with his dinner and about to leave.

"Just chatting with Hachi-chan here Yuu-kun!" Came the cheerful and obnoxious reply. The swordsman che'd and stalked out.

"Wait for me Yuu!" Called Lavi as he rushed to catch up with the Japanese teen. Turning as he ran, he spoke one last thing to Hachi.

"See ya around Hachi-chan!" And with that subtlely menacing statement flew out the doors to catch up with his lover.

...everyone at the finder's table looked at the trembling Hachi and pitied him. Everyone knew that a bookman with a heart was so much more dangerous than Kanda Yuu...poor soul...

**review please. Kanda-kun doesn't want you to, but Lavi does and whatever Lavi says goes! ALWAYS! So do as the bookman says, or he'll get you! (not really, but yes so completely)...XD**


End file.
